


A Work of Pure Art (#217 Honeymoon)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [138]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gives his class a pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Pure Art (#217 Honeymoon)

Ian looked his students over. They kept getting younger and more stupid looking. Each was holding a training rifle but none were holding it like it was an extension of the body, like it was part of their soul. It was Ian’s job to show them that, to make each one into a reliable and efficient killer for the government. Ian paced along the row. He was still holding the rose he had plucked from the bouquet Charlie had sent him. Ian cupped the rose in his hand and took a deep breath.

“Three days ago I got married.” Ian began. “I should be on my honeymoon right now. I should be making love on a tropical beach tipsy on Mai Tais. Instead I’m here looking at all of you. So here is how this is going to work. You are going to be the finest training group in the history of the Bureau. Every shot you take is going to be a work of pure art. You are all going to be so amazing that I will actually forget the fact that I should be getting laid right now. Am I clear?”

Ian’s students nodded, every eye wide with terror.


End file.
